Anciens rivaux
by Emy64
Summary: Immersion dans les sombres pensées de Clitos qui déplore la tragédie qui s'annonce. OS, Slash, triangle amoureux Héphaïstion/Alexandre/Clitos


**Titre **: Anciens rivaux

**Pairing** : Héphaïstion/Alexandre/Clitos [Cleytos]

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash, tragédie

* * *

Pov Clitos

La salle regorge d'une foule épaisse et bruyante. Tu ne sais pas que je t'observe. Comment pourrais-tu ? Tu t'amuses bien toi. Pourtant je te regarde, je le surveille. A vrai dire j'ai peur pour toi… Je ne laisse personne le voir, surtout pas toi, mais ça n'entache en rien la sincérité de ce fait.

Le temps de la jalousie est derrière moi, mais je l'avoue : oui, je t'ai jalousé Héphaïstion, fils d'Amyntor. C'était même pire que ça : je t'ai dénigré, méprisé, et frappé. Je te détestais. Tu m'avais volé ce que j'avais de plus cher… Et pourtant tu restais si calme face à mes attaques. Tu as toujours été si différent de moi Héphaïstion… Bien plus doux, bien plus calme et sage, et pourtant si fort…

Est-ce parce que tu es plus jeune que moi ? Parce que vous avez grandi ensemble ? Je l'ignore. Je ne pense pas vraiment que nos différences viennent de nos âges à vrai dire… Je vois les choses différemment. Après toutes ces années je ne me souviens plus qui m'avait dit que la physionomie d'une personne annonce son âme. C'est un principe faux de toute façon. Sauf dans ton cas… La douceur des traits de ton visage, de tes sourires et de tes regards, corrobore avec ton essence. Les années n'ont pas d'impact sur toi, tu restes toujours aussi frais. Mais il ne faut pas te sous-estimer pour autant : si ta carrure n'est pas bien imposante, tu n'en restes pas moins vivace et puissant. Moi, au contraire, mes traits sont durs, saillants.

Je ne déteste pas la douceur et la tendresse pour autant. Je les ai longuement recherchées dans mes rapports avec Alexandre, sans jamais les trouver. Dès qu'il m'a fait son amant, il a expérimenté sur moi sa fougue violente, sans jamais la nuancer. Si au début je l'ai laissé faire, prêtant cette frénésie à sa jeunesse inexpérimentée, après je n'ai tout simplement plus pu changer les choses. Alexandre avait choisi ce qu'il voulait de moi, et je n'avais le droit de l'en priver. Maintenant je me dis qu'il voulait juste puiser dans ma force et affirmer sa virilité. Dominer un ainé était un signe fort à ses yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait dans notre liaison, peu importe mes efforts pour lui inspirer un peu de douceur.

C'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné, en quête de tendresse. Tu lui as toujours plu, j'en étais bien conscient… Et je t'ai haï pour avoir cédé à ses avances. Bien évidemment tu as résisté quelques temps, tu es homme d'honneur, mais tu avais déjà tant d'affection pour Alexandre… Vous pensiez de la même façon, et vous vous protégiez dans vos mésaventures… Moi il ne m'a jamais protégé.

Alexandre te vénère plus encore que les divinités auxquelles il est le plus attaché. Avec toi il n'a pas de fougue, juste une fièvre passionnée qui l'incite à s'occuper toujours mieux de toi… Il n'est même pas pudique dans ses preuves d'amour. Jamais il ne s'est dérangé de me savoir présent dans la pièce pendant qu'il te couvrait de baisers ou te faisait gémir d'extase… moi, son ancien amant qui a tant sacrifié pour lui… Comprend donc ma rancœur quand il t'a désigné pour favori, pour unique amant…

Maintenant il ne me regarde même plus. Je ne peux refermer la blessure qu'il a ouverte en mon être quand il m'a renié, quand il m'a retiré le titre d'amant à ton profit. Mon cœur, ce sombre idiot, garde espoir, me blessant chaque fois un peu plus. Quand j'ai vu Alexandre faire un signe dans ma direction, un peu plus tôt, mon cœur s'est agité sottement. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il appelait… Ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait voir, et cajoler. Non, c'était toi, toi que je n'avais pas vu, débout à quelques pas derrière moi. Naturellement, rayonnant par ton sourire, tu es allé le rejoindre, et il t'a installé sur ses genoux et te chuchotes encore maintenant des tendresses qui te font parfois rougir.

Il t'aime, je le sais bien. Je le sens dans la tendresse qu'il déverse rien qu'en te prenant la main. Tu es unique à ses yeux, tu es certainement celui qui lui était destiné… Et tu l'aimes aussi, je ne le nie pas. Ta dévotion et ta loyauté sans faille le prouvent sans cesse. Même moi j'avoue que je ne l'aurais pas soutenu autant, avec autant d'abnégation. Pourtant je l'aimais, mais pas autant que toi. Vous êtes un tout, une force qui ne peut se briser que de l'intérieur…

Mais fais bien attention à toi Héphaïstion. Ce n'est pas parce que l'amour d'Alexandre t'est acquis qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas intentionnel… Comment pourrait-il te faire souffrir, toi qu'il aime tant ? Mais il le fera quand même…

Regarde bien autour de toi Héphaïstion. Si les femmes ne sont pas une grande menace, cet eunuque l'est en revanche. Ce Bagoas, que j'exècre pour nous deux puisque tu ne sembles pas t'y résoudre, rôde depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il a capturé le regard d'Alexandre, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'accapare les soins qui te sont dus. Méfie-toi de cette beauté exotique, nouvelle et rafraichissante, parce que s'il n'est qu'un esclave, il n'en est pas moins dangereux. Il s'immiscera tel un serpent dans la couche que tu partages avec Alexandre, et avant que tu puisses y entendre quoi que ce soit tu seras envoyé dans quelques contrées lointaines pour y régir. Répudié publiquement, comme je le suis… Bien sûr, Alexandre finira par constater son erreur quand il brisera le charme de cet eunuque, mais auras-tu survécu à l'outrage ?

Je voudrais pouvoir tuer cette saleté de barbare de mes propres mains, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Un autre le remplacerait… Il y a encore tant de peuples à diriger, tant d'esclave qui viendront tourner autour d'Alexandre. Même si tu ne le critiqueras jamais, je sais que tu es conscient de son oisiveté. Le problème vient du fait qu'Alexandre est le seul à ne pas la constater…

J'ai si peur pour toi Héphaïstion. Et je t'aime Héphaïstion. Je suis ému à l'avance du malheur qui ne saurait tarder à te frapper. Je voudrais être capable de te tuer, d'enfoncer une lame libératrice dans ton cœur palpitant, pour t'empêcher de connaître cette souffrance… Mais c'est impossible. Tu es bien trop entouré, et jamais je ne saurais t'atteindre sans alarmer préalablement Alexandre, qui se méfie d'autant plus de moi depuis nos altercations. Et même si je pouvais, armé, parvenir jusqu'à toi, même si j'avais le courage de t'ôter cette vie trop violente pour ton âme douce, Alexandre ne s'en remettrait pas. Sa douleur l'aveuglerait quant au reste de son destin… Sa légende, égoïste, t'accapare pour faire de toi le sacrifice de sa grandeur. Pour la postérité de son nom, tu devras souffrir. C'est un châtiment aussi injustifié qu'infâme, mais je suis certain que si tu étais aussi clairvoyant que moi tu n'en resterais pas moins près de lui…

Evidemment, tout ça tu ne le sauras pas. Ou alors pas de mes lèvres… J'ai déjà essayé de me rapprocher de toi, pensant que la douleur que nous inflige le doux bourreau de nos cœurs nous rassemblerait, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Je le comprends et je ne peux que regretter mon comportement passé à ton égard. A cause de ma jalousie, te voilà futur hôte d'une douleur vicieuse, qui te poignardera dans le dos sans même que tu puisses soupçonner sa présence… Tout ce que je voudrais te dire, tu ne le comprendras que lorsqu'il sera trop tard, quand tu ne pourras plus déloger la souffrance qui se sera insinuée en toi.

Impuissant, je bois en te voyant sourire et répondre à ses perfides mots d'amour. Il ne pense pas à mal, bien sûr, et pourtant je ne peux que craindre qu'il te brise. Tu as une âme si douce, si fragile, et ses mains sont brutes, maladroites. Si ses caresses sur ton corps ne sont que douceur, je ne peux que craindre qu'il ne soit pas aussi habile avec ton cœur, que dans une contemplation distraite il le laisse s'échapper de ses mains et se briser au sol. Une fois les dommages irréparables il le regrettera amèrement, mais il sera trop tard, il t'aura déjà tué.

Tu sais Héphaïstion, plus on monte et plus la chute est rude. Je sais déjà que tu te briseras une fois tombé, et je te regarde continuer à monter avec cette même angoisse. Je prie chaque jour pour ne pas assister à ta chute, pour ne pas voir tes éclats saigner sans fin et culpabiliser de ne pas avoir su empêcher cette tragédie… Je regrette tant Héphaïstion…

FIN


End file.
